custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatty Boy
Fatty Boy is a Mk Vl American Jaeger. It was deployed in 2026. It is piloted by Brothers Brian and Aidan Calluph, Fatty Boy holds the record for youngest pilots ever, the pilots aged 13 and 12. It was first stationed in the Los Angeles Shatterdome, then was quickly moved to the Anchorage Shatterdome in early 2026. History Fatty Boy was built at the start of the 2nd kaiju war, it's inspiration being mostly Medieval era knights. During the beginning of the war, Fatty Boy was the heaviest Jaeger ever, weighing 10 tons more then Cherno Alpha at 2,422 tons. It is known as Fatty Boy for it's near sphere ellipsoid body, which makes it look really fat. It's one of the strongest Jaegers ever built, being able to lift over three times it's weight. The two pilots of Fatty Boy, Brian and Aidan Calluph, are rookie pilots, who in the early childhood, witnessed a Kaiju attack firsthand at Los Angeles, where a Kaiju had broken through the Miracle Mile and laid siege to the city. Robert is a child prodigy at engineering, with him almost being able to go into college early for an engineering degree, but decided to join the PPDC instead. Brian was a skilled fighter, being able to win the national Judo tournament, he joined the PPDC with Aidan to try and do something about the Kaiju threat. They got past all the requirements for physical and mental challenges, but were almost denied because of their age. They eventually proved themselves worthy to become Rangers, and were assigned to Fatty Boy. Together the two took down 26 kaiju, most at Anchorage. Description One of the heaviest Jaegers built, Fatty Boy has a lot of armor used to take hits. Unlike any other Jaeger, Fatty Boy is powered both by a nuclear reactor and a digital electronic system. It is not the fastest Jaeger, but it can move relatively well compared to the previous Jaegers. It is mainly a melee fighter, not even having a small plasmacaster weapon. The most prominent feature of the Jaeger is it's ability to detach the Conn Pod entirley and use it as an escape pod, then when retrived, the Jaeger can be rebuilt entirely around the Conn Pod, although this has never happened. Features Conn Pod The XX3XX4 Hunchback Conn Pod is built for full battlefield awareness at all times, it is placed slightly forward on the Jaeger, giving it a hunchback look. It has several monitors around the interior, so that the pilots can see everything around them at all times. It has a searchlight on it's forehead for light, and is made of materials that are naturally tough and buoyant. Weapons As a tank, Fatty Boy has mainly melee weapons. It's most famous one, the GXBS Chainsaw Sword has spikes along it that rotate along the blade like a chainsaw. It's next weapon is a GXBA Aegis Shield that fans out and locks into place and is used for pushing back kaiju, the shield can be detached and thrown at a kaiju if the battle becomes desperate. It's final weapon are it's Mk2 Sting Blades on it's arms, fashioned after Striker Eureka's ones. Armor Fatty Boy's armor is compact and thick, only attacks with extremely high force, velocity, and aerodynamics can puncture it. It's made out of a mixture between platinum and steel, with some diamond spread along it. The armor is mostly focused along the middle and top parts of it's body. It's got two shoulder pads on it's fore shoulders to stop attacks aiming for the arm joints. Energy Core The Single Core Nuclear Reactor is a special reactor, which fuses the uranium and plutonium, then fissures it, for infinity energy, it is very well guarded, because if it is damaged too badly, it will explode and destroy mass equivalent to 12 nuclear bombs.. The electronic systems is mostly solar powered, with some of it being wind turbine. Fighting Style Fatty Boy's fighting style is much like paladins of the medieval era, getting into the action and tanking out the hits and destroying enemies. Fatty Boy mostly stays facing the enemy, only rarely ducking behind it's shield and losing sight of it's enemies. Aidan and Brian are almost exactly the same in combat situations, so there is little argument on what to do. Development Fatty Boy took 2 years to build, most of the time making the thick armor and the nuclear-digital reactors. It's materials mostly taken from Oblivion bay, since at the time of the Second Kaiju War the PPDC was getting desperate. Kaiju Kills # Otachi Type (Los Angeles) # Slattern Type (Los Angeles) # Crocodile Tears Type (Anchorage) # Cloverfield Type (Anchorage) # Snaketail Type (Anchorage) # Igarah Type (Anchorage) # Snaketail Type (Anchorage) # Slattern Type (Anchorage) # Cloverfield Type (Anchorage) # Scunner Type (Anchorage, along with Raiju) # Raiju Type (Anchorage, along with Scunner) # Mongoose Type (Anchorage) # Gurion Type (Anchorage) # Gamera Type (Anchorage) # Gyaos Type (Hong Kong) # Hedora Type (Anchorage) # Titanus Type (Anchorage) # Zilla Type (Anchorage) # Cloverfield Type (Anchorage) # Horner Type (Anchorage) # Raiju Type (Anchorage, along with Slattern) # Slattern Type (Anchorage, along with Raiju) # Crocodile Tears Type (Anchorage) # Grafen Type (Anchorage, along with Cutter) # Cutter Type (Anchorage, along with Grafen) # Kirawa Type (Anchorage) # Horner Type (Anchorage) Legacy Fatty Boy inspires new Rangers to keep on fighting, and keeps the citizens thinking that we can win this war, even when times are dark. Fatty Boy will not go down without a fight. Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Canon Jaegers